


The Morning After

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: The morning after, Y/N and Vladimir wake up to gentle love-making.





	The Morning After

Vladimir woke up slowly, grunting a little under his breath as he stretched his back. He could barely remember the dream he had, but by the feeling still running in his system, he knew it hadn’t been the best. It wasn’t a real nightmare, one of those that brought him back to Utkin, one of those in which he could still smell the sweet and pungent stink of Alexei’s corpse rotting. But it still wasn’t pleasant and in his half-asleep morning haze, the bang of a gun still rang in his ears.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, their rough skin pressing against the delicate one of his eyelids. It was a sensation he loved because, somehow, it made him feel alive–or more alive than usual.

When he turned his head, squinting his eyes a little against the faint light of dawn seeping in through the curtains, he couldn’t help the smile that stretched on his lips.

Y/N was still asleep next to him, sleeping on her left side, and her lips were slightly parted as she exhaled through her mouth. She looked peaceful, the most peaceful he had seen her during the last week. He knew she didn’t like to complain about her job, she thought working at an office couldn’t even compare to working in the mob–and to a certain extent, she wasn’t wrong. But he could still see the exhaustion on her face and in her posture when she greeted him at home. And he didn’t need her to tell him about that obnoxious boss of hers because he had done his homework and was still working on the best way to get rid of that dick.

Slowly, the more he stared at her, her hair splayed out on the pillow, eyes moving under her closed eyelids, the more the memories of that night came back to him. The way she had greeted him at home, with a huge smile on her face because Toly had already informed her of their successful deal. The way she had lit up when he complimented on the shashlyki she had made him for the occasion. Or the way they had driven each other insane with their mouths before he fucked her from behind. He could still feel the warm walls of her vagina flutter around his dick and he had to suppress a moan, for the feeling was still fresh in his memory.

He let his hand crawl up her naked leg, her skin warm and smooth as his fingers trailed up until they rested on her hip bone, under the shirt he had given her to sleep in.

Y/N stirred in her sleep and Vlad smiled, fingers trailing down her abdomen before going back up under the shirt. She turned on her other side before he had the time to reach the valley of her breasts.

Vlad’s hips bucked into the air, his morning hard-on uncomfortably pressing against the boxers he had had the bad sense of putting back on before falling asleep. His hand reached down, squeezing lightly before he lifted his ass to take them off. He threw them behind his back as he turned on his side to scoot closer to her, spooning her from behind.

Her breath hitched in her throat for a second before she heaved a sigh, reflexively pushing her butt against his hips. With his erection caught between his lower belly and her back, Vlad let out a groan and whispered a soft “fuck” against her hair.

His hand came down to grab her leg and pull it back over his before he pulled back a little to free his cock. He bit his tongue when the head touched her warm lips and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips at the wetness that had welcomed him. Vlad closed his eyes, his forehead resting against her neck, and when she let out a whimper, he couldn’t help but moan back.

He slowly rocked against her, his fingertips trailing up against the skin of her belly, forcing her to whimper again and to stir in her sleep once more, her hand coming up to grab her boob.

“Volodya?” she whispered, rocking back against him, moaning when the tip of his dick pushed against her clit.

He just hummed, his fingers going higher and higher until he reached her breast and pushed her hand away. Her nipples were already turgid when his fingers brushed over them. He moved her hair with his other hand before slipping his arm under her side, grabbing her right breast from above the shirt, fingers rolling her nipples, making her squirm a little. His lips came down to press against the side of her neck and he kissed and sucked more gently than he had done that night, his hips still rocking against her, his insides knotting at the feeling of her.

She hummed and whimpered lazily as she slightly turned her head in his direction. “Volodya?” she repeated, her hand grabbing his from above the cotton of the shirt, forcing him to squeeze her boob. She moaned again when his movements got more insistent, her leg hooking behind his, her back arching off his chest. “Please,” she whimpered, grinding against him, groaning at how hot and hard he was, leaking precum.

The groan that slipped past his lips when she threw her arm back to grab his hip to pull him closer had her nipples tingle, her walls spasming around nothing. In her half-sleep she could already feel the knot tie in the pit of her stomach, her body still tingling at how harsh he had been that night.

When she pushed back again, he grabbed the base of his erection and lined himself up against her before slowly pushing in. She let out what he thought would be a never-ending moan, and she arched back against him, his hands slipping under the shirt to fondle her boobs gently again.

“Volya,” she sighed, her hand leaving his hip to come up to rest in his hair as the other reached his under the shirt. She squeezed down on him ever so slightly, but it was still enough to force a groan out of his throat as he leaned forward to kiss and bite at the skin in the crook of her neck.

His movements started off slow, pushing in to the hilt before pulling back out until only the tip was sheathed. But then, the more he woke up, the more the pace picked up until it turned into a rapid, but still gentle thrusting.

He moaned, whispered her name again and again, and he pulled her closer until her back was flush against his chest, and he panted against her skin. Her hand in his hair was tugging lightly, her fingers massaging his scalp now and then as her chest heaved quickly, a chant of moans leaving her now dry lips.

Vlad tried to focus on anything else that wasn’t her warmth, to delay his impending orgasm, but it wasn’t an easy task. His brain was still half asleep and her walls were squeezing him so deliciously tight that his ability of thinking risked extinction. The slippery sounds of his dick pushing in and out of her didn’t make it easier and if nothing, it forced him to quicken up his pace, his stomach turning and knotting inside his body when she squeezed down on him harder.

He trailed a hand down her chest, the touch so feather-like that it tickled her skin. His middle finger came down to rest on her clit and she moaned, her grasp on his hair tightening as she tugged hard, squeezing her eyes shut, silently begging him for more. He started to draw circles on her clit, gentle at first, but then faster because he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

And when she moaned his name, his orgasm snapped, cursing through his body as his hips thrust forward hard, making her back arch again, her cunt tightening its squeeze on his throbbing cock as he came inside her. His toes curled of their own accord as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, lungs failing him for a second or two.

“Don’t stop,” she begged, voice reduced to a whisper as she ground against him, her hands squeezing her boobs.

The pressure of his finger on her clit intensified, his movements becoming more and more uncoordinated before she finally came with a moan of his name, her walls fluttering around him, and he was forced to pull out with a groan.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them speaking, just listening to the other’s ragged and uneven breathing, Vlad’s hands still on her breast and pussy and Y/N’s fingers still tangled in his hair.

Then, slowly, they both came back to reality, sleep finally leaving their minds completely. Y/N moaned as she stirred her back before turning around to stare at him.

Vlad had his omnipresent frown on his face, but he still smiled at her as she tried to smooth the crease in his forehead, her fingertips then trailing down his scar, his neck, before resting on his chest, right above his heart.

She giggled when she felt how hard and fast it beat and Vladimir was ready to swear that smile lit up the whole room even more than the sunlight seeping in.

He pulled her closer, arms circling her waist before he rested his forehead against hers. “Let’s stay in bed today.”

Y/N nodded and smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth, and then hooked her leg behind his. “ _Ya lyublyu tebya_ ,” she whispered, one of the very few things she had managed to learn in Russian.

He simply smiled and closed his eyes and for a few precious moments, nothing else but them existed.


End file.
